Monday Night Raw 241: December 29, 1997
"Stone Cold" Steve Austin faces off with The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust. With Triple H out of action due to a knee injury, Commissioner Slaughter orders Shawn Michaels to take his place in the main event against Owen Hart and puts HBK's WWE Championship on the line. Event recap Goldust and Luna in-ring segment TAFKA Goldust and Luna Vachon head out to the ring. This week, he’s wearing a baby new year outfit with a diaper and baby bonnet. Of course he has an oversized baby bottle and pacifier as well. He wishes us all a happy new year. Goldust announces he will be entering the Rumble match on January 18. He knows Stone Cold Steve Austin will be in that match as well. Goldust thinks he’s the actual toughest SOB in the WWF and will prove it here tonight. After he spanks Austin, he will put a lacy thong on him. Goldust will be your Barbie doll and Austin can be his Ken. Here comes Austin. He says the violence will continue into 1998 because he is the toughest SOB in the WWF. Austin refuses to wrestle since Goldust is such a piece of crap and truly a pathetic sight. In fact, he sucks and that’s the bottom line. Austin has something slowly descending from the rafters. It’s a porta-john from supposedly a nearby construction site. A sign says Crapper 3:16 over the door. When Goldust tries to surprise from around the side of the porta-john, Austin slams the door in his face and gives him a butt-whooping. Austin runs him into the porta-john and tosses him inside. Once Goldust comes out, Austin catches him with a STONE COLD STUNNER and turns the porta-john over when Goldust is back inside. Austin calls this a commode full of whoop-ass. DX in-ring segment After the break, the European champion Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Chyna come out to announce he can’t wrestle Owen Hart tonight because he legitimately dislocated his knee cap last night. Helmsley is chewing gum and almost doing a Shawn Michaels impression during this promo. He tells the Undertaker that his pal Shawn Michaels is sick at home with a 102 degree fever, so Taker will just have to wait until the Royal Rumble to rest in pieces. The lights go out and some druids wheel a casket down to the ring. When they get to the ring, they open the crate and out pops Shawn Michaels! Shawn is here to discuss the Undertaker, but first he and Helmsley joke about Chyna’s enhanced boobies. He calls Owen lucky that Helmsley is injured, but soon enough Hunter will rid the world of that little nugget. As for the Undertaker, their encounter at the Royal Rumble will be the third and final chance for him to beat Shawn Michaels for the WWF title. 1998 will be the year of DX and nobody will crash their party. Here to crash DX’s party is Commissioner Slaughter. Since Helmsley is injured, he changes the main event to Shawn Michaels defending his WWF title against Owen Hart. Sable in-ring segment Sable heads out to the ring in a robe covering up a bikini for an interview with Kevin Kelly to promote the first monthly edition of RAW magazine. There’s quite a spread of Sable pictures in this issue. When she wants to disrobe and give us all a free preview, Marc Mero heads down and takes a seat in the ring. Mero repeats what he’s been saying lately calling himself the star and Sable as his property. When Kevin tries to get Mero to calm down and leave Sable alone, Mero PUNCHES HIM IN THE DICK. Mero continues to yell at Sable and backs her into a corner until Tom Brandi once again makes the save. When he’s tending to Sable, Mero whacks him with the chair and gives Brandi a TKO on the chair. Mero then proceeds to tear the RAW magazine into shreds and shoves some of it down Brandi’s mouth and some down his pants. Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Luna Vachon pro.png|Luna|link=Luna Vachon Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Match results * Singles match for the WWF Championship: Owen Hart defeated WWF World Champion Shawn Michaels (w/ Chyna) via disqualification at 10:14 when Triple H, who came ringside early in the bout on crutches, broke a crutch over the challenger's head as Michaels was caught in the Sharpshooter; after the bout, Michaels and Triple H double teamed Hart using the crutch. Critical reception Notes Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Undertaker rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:Marc Mero & Sable vs. Tom Brandi rivalry Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable